Crazier
by Bonnia
Summary: Hermione and Draco drive each other crazy. I mean, up the walls. But seriously, is Ginny the only one that can see through their ruse? Draco/Hermione. T for kissing, slight language, and the K/K  sound stupid, IMO.


**Hello! Time for my Storily/Chapterly/Whateverly Author's Note that wastes your time before the story! **

**This popped into my mind one day as a Dialogue-filled Drabble, and I decided to make a whole story out of it. Please Share Your Thoughts! **

**

* * *

**Hermione stomped onto the Quidditch field, eyes and hair ablaze. Literally.

Her robes billowed Snape-like out behind her as she stalked along the grass near the bleachers. Above her, the Slytherin Quidditch team and the Gryffindor team were playing a scirmish. Now, normally, this behavior would be really strange. But after the war, the school had come closer together, so every now and then the team would face each other in mock matches.

She looked up angrily, searching for the head she was so desperately looking for. She noticed the pitch black hair of her best friend, Harry Potter, and the long red hair of Ginny Weasley, but only until she looked higher did she see the one she was looking for.

"Sonorus," Hermione whispered, holding her wand slightly to her throat.

_Let's see if anyone falls off their brooms,_ she thought, before growling lowly, "...Malfoy..."

Everyone looked down at the Gryffindor bookworm in surprise, shocked by the noise, then up as a blur of black and green sped down towards the ground. It stopped a few feet from Hermione.

"Yes, Granger, dear?" The arrogant prat smirked, parking on his broom. His platinum blond hair was swept to one side from the wind, revealing his silver eyes leaping with mischievousness. Hovering slightly in the air, he looked the epitome of Slytherin pure-blooded arrogance.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, glaring at him. Wand fist clenched at her side, she hissed, "Explain yourself."

Little did she remember, caught up in her anger, that the Sonorus charm was still active, and was creating a very amusing scene for the rest of the Quidditch players.

"Explain what?" Draco tilted his head to one side and asked innocently. His gaze was filled with childish pleasure at her furiosity, and as Hermione stared into those gray eyes, enchantingly mercurial molten silver, she felt a rush of anger at the feelings this specific Slytherin envoked in her.

"Explain..."she started, baffled by his innocent act of ignorance, then the heat rose up again in her and she yelled, "EXPLAIN WHY MY HAIR IS FLAMING RED, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I LOOK LIKE A WEASLEY!"

For Hermione's hair was dyed red, as flaming as the sun. Blowing out behind her with the wind, she looked like a storybook character.

Hermione looked up at her best girl friend, Ginny. "No offence, Ginny."

The redhead waved her off, looking more interested in the conversation than anything. "None taken."

Hermione turned her attention back to Malfoy, tapping her foot in impatience. "Well?" She demanded.

"Oh," he said nonchalantly, "I just thought the color would suit you, seeing as you're bound to become a Weasel one of these days. I mean, shagging Weasley? Never thought you could go that low," Draco lamented fakely, shaking his head in apparent disappointment.

Hermione saw red. There was _Nothing_ going on between her and Ron, and she would be happy if people would acknodwledge that! She only thought of him as a brother, and even if he wanted more, she didn't like him that way. And besides, there was nothing wrong with the Weasley family! They were wonderful, caring people, if not a little poor.

"Wha-but-no-hey!" She sputtered, much to the amusement of Draco. "My _nonexistent,_"she stressed, "love affair with Ron is not the point right now! Change it back!" She demanded. She would have done it herself, being totally capable of it, but the tactic he used was a potion, and it took 3 weeks to brew the remedy, which he most likely had on him right now.

Malfoy smirked, still hovering in the air. "No, I think I'll leave it."

Hermione seethed. Finally pulling out her wand, she pointed it at his blond hair and yelled, "Coloi cultum!"

The Quidditch field went silent. No one blinked or moved as Hermione smirked and Draco conjured a mirror to check his now-orange hair.

Silence.

Silence.

"GRANGER!"

Malfoy literally launched himself off his broom to the ground, landing on his knees and pulling out his wand as he did so. Hermione had the fleeting thought of, _Why in the world does this guy care so much about his hair,_ before she had to duck a purple spell coming her way.

"Hey!" She cried, rolling on the ground. Jumping up, she saw his stalking her way lightly, silver eyes filled with anger and indignation.

"You ruined my hair!" He yelled, scowling and throwing a Leg-Locker Curse her way.

"Protego!" She cried, calling up a shield charm to block the spell. "You are an insufferable git, Malfoy!" In the air, she could see Harry attempting to fly down to her, and Ginny holding him back for some reason. But she had no time to think about it as Malfoy was retorting.

"And you're a bushy-hair know-it-all!" He called back, dodging one of her own Body-Bind Curses. He then invoked his Seeker skills and ran at her, hoping to snatch the wand out of her hand, but was stopped by a well-placed, "Impediamenta." Frozen where he was, Malfoy could only glare at her.

Hermione walked over to him and snatched the wand out of his stiff hand, leaning back and sighing loudly, "Ugh! You drive me crazy, Malfoy!"

The curse she had on him was wearing off, so Draco was able to reply back, "Ditto, Granger."

Hermione shook slightly with the effort of keeping up the spell, but held her wand tightly and continued to channel magic through it. She was determined to win this. She scowled at him, he scowled back, and they had a silent Scowling/Glaring contest for two minutes, with no look of stopping.

* * *

Ginny was fed up with it. Fed up with their fighting and ignorance.

Whipping her own wand out, she streamed down to the field, causing Harry to almost fall off his broom, as he was previously being restrained by her. Hopping off her broom at the last second, she stalked over to where the two were having their showdown.

Hermione noticed Ginny behind Malfoy looking almost murderous. "Ginny-what," she started. Malfoy attempted to swivel his head to look at the other Gryffindor, but he couldn't because of the curse, so he contented with staring at Hermione.

"Damn it, you drive each other crazy!" She screeched, and Hermione flinched. Angry Ginny=Scared Hermione and Bystanders.

Pointing her wand at Draco, she muttered loudly, "Finite Incantatum!"

Draco stumbled forward as the spell ended, colliding both body and lips, apparently, with Hermione.

* * *

To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. Overwhelmed, was probably more of the word, but Hermione wasn't pondering adjectives right now. Hermione got lost in the moment. The softness of his lips on hers, the strong arms holding her to him, it was all too perfect. Mouths moving in an intricate dance of feelings, her small hands running through that silky orange hair...

* * *

Draco was shocked, to say one thing. Weasley had undone the spell, which was part of the shock, but then he fell forward and accidently kissed Granger. And he liked it! _She's actually a pretty good kisser, _he thought, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, their lips still connected. An electric shock ran through him as small hands moved up to his neck, fingering the locks of colored hair there. No thoughts of blood or house rivalry ran through his mind, only the thoughts of the beautiful girl kissing him there.

* * *

They finally pulled away from each other in shock. Each staring into the others eyes, looking for some kind of hatred or disgust that would never come.

Draco finally spoke, still staring into Hermione's eyes. "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Gra-Hermione," he asked honestly, using her given name.

Hermione's eyes widened at his use of her first name, but she didn't give anyone else a thought. "Of course, Draco," she answered, before kissing him again.

Ginny sighed while looking at the couple that was embraced, rubbing her temples and feeling a headache coming on. "Man, they both drive _me_ crazy, much less each other."

**Fin.**

**Da da da dadada dee! Please Share Your Thoughts! **


End file.
